Power Rangers Viral Force
'Power Rangers Viral Force '''is the eighth season of the Power Rangers Gamepad Era. It is themed around Youtube and the Internet. General Information Number 8 Adapted from Super Hero Time partner Previous: Power Rangers Data Drive Next: Power Rangers Story Strike Synopsis An evil alien is trying to become President of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. He's having a lot of trouble with Earth, the final planet yet to vote for him. His solution is to drain the energy of popularity from some of the most famous on the planet: Youtube celebrities! For their defense (and to kick some alien butt cause it's fun), these awesome people must become something greater. They are ''Power Rangers Viral Force! Rangers * Pewdiepie Pewdiepie is the Red Ranger. He is the leader of the team because he has the most popularity. He is a quirky and fun person to hang out and fight along side. His civilian power is Temporary Time Freeze. His zord is the Pug. * DanTDM DanTDM is the Blue Ranger. He is very smooth and a bit of a ladies man. He wears the Cobblestone armor and his secondary color is Grey. His civilian power is Earthquake generation. His zord is the Minecart. * VanossGaming VanossGaming is the Yellow Ranger. He wears the Jacket Armor and his secondary color is Red. His civilian power is Flight. His zord is the Owl. He later unlocks the power of his entire crew. * Markiplier Markiplier is the Black Ranger. He is a handsome man with the skills of a great fighter. He wears the Crate Armor and his secondary color is Brown. His civilian power is Super Strength. His zord is Tiny Box Tim. * IHasCupquake IHasCupQuake is the Pink Ranger. She is an innocent woman who learns to be more courageous. She wears the Frosting Armor and her secondary color is Purple. Her civilian power is Goo Spray. Her zord is the Oven. * Jacksepticeye Jacksepticeye is the Green Ranger. He is an Irishman and a funny person with a passion for life. He wears the Jacktanium Armor and his secondary color is Silver. His civilian power is Melt Warp. His zord is the Septic Truck. Allies * Viralin Viralin is a spirit who helps to keep popular people safe. The way to make the Youtubers safe is to train them to be actual warriors of combat. Villains * President Pladdon President Pladdon is the leader of almost the entire Milky Way galaxy. This wouldn't be so bad, if he wasn't evil and tyrannical. He is focused on ruling over the galaxy he has conquered, so he sends monsters to Earth to fight in his name. * Trinni the 12th Trinni the 12th is Pladdon's First Lady. She is a diabolical woman alien who will do whatever she can to help Pladdon rule Earth. She actually hails from a planet that Pladdon conquered a while ago. Trinni betrayed her home planet to become an ally of Pladdon. * Congress Monsters Congress Monsters are a giant army of clones that rigs elections so that Pladdon will always win. Video Cells Arsenal Computer Mouse Morpher Septic Tank Watch Personal Weapons: * Bro Sword * Diamond Pickaxe * Owl Lance * Manly Axe * Baker's Bow * Septic Saber Bass Cannon(Team Attack) This weapon plays a different song based on the Video Cell placed inside. Super Star Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Collaberation Megazord ** Viral Force Megazord(Meme Slash) *** Vanoss Formation(Fantastic Flying Finish) ** Septic Tank Megazord(Boss Finish) *** Jontron Megazord(Mega Laser) * Vanoss Crew Megazord * Fazbear Megazord Episodes # Inogeration Day